Di Chimici
The Di Chimici are an old, rich family in Talia. The head of the family has the title of Grand Duke of Tuschia, as well as Duke of Giglia. They rule over six of the twelve city-states of Talia. They are enemies of the Stravaganti. Background The di Chimici originally descended from chemists (thus their name di Chimici - of the chemists) and specialized in making perfumes and medicinal extracts from the many flower fields surrounding Giglia. As they grew in wealth and power, their trade gradually moved from distilling plants to banking. The di Chimici eventually emerged as one of the most powerful families in Giglia and eventually proclaimed themselves the ruler of the city, installing the head of the family as the first Duke of Giglia. They gained numerous rivals from other powerful noble families, most notably the Nucci family, a family of bankers whose humble origins began in raising sheep and selling wool. The family's political control eventually spread to six of the twelve city-states in Talia and their influence has included placing a member of the di Chimici family as Pope Lenient VI, the head of the Reman Church. Many of members of the family have been given courtesy titles of Principe (prince) and Principessa (princess), though most eventually gained actual titles with power. The growing power of the di Chimici has been perceived as a threat to independent city-states like Bellezza and Classe, which have vehemently resisted di Chimici rule. To consolidate the power of the family, Niccolo di Chimici, the Duke of Giglia, eventually established himself the first Grand Duke of Tuschia, as ruler over the di Chimici controlled city-states. Di Chimici City-States Family Members﻿ Current Family Members *Grand Duke Fabrizio di Chimici, the Grand Duke of Tuschia and Duke of Giglia *Grand Duchessa Caterina di Chimici, Fabrizio's wife, the younger sister of Alfonso of Volana and Rinaldo di Chimici *Falco Niccolo Carlo di Chimici, the son of Fabrizio and Caterina *Gaetano di Chimici, the third son of Niccolo di Chimici, Fabrizio's only surviving brother *Francesca di Chimici, Gaetano's wife, the daughter of Jacopo the Younger *Alfonso di Chimici, the Duke of Volana *Cardinal Rinaldo di Chimici, Alfonso's younger brother, chaplain to the Pope, the former ambassador to Bellezza *Ferdinado di Chimici, the younger brother of Niccolo di Chimici, Pope Lenient VI and the Prince of Remora *Prince Jacopo the Younger, Prince of Bellona *Clarice di Chimici, the wife of Jacopo the Younger *Filippo di Chimici, the son and heir of Jacopo the Younger *Prince Jacopo the Elder, the Prince of Fortezza *Principessa Lucia di Chimici, the elder daughter of Jacopo the Elder, currently Jacopo the Elder's heir *Bianca di Chimici, the younger daughter of Jacopo the Elder, the wife of Alfonso of Volana Deceased Family Members *Niccolo di Chimici, the former Duke of Giglia, Fabrizio II of Giglia's fatherDied in a duel against Luciano Crinamorte in City of Flowers *Falco di Chimici, the fourth and youngest son of Niccolo di Chimici, assumed to be dead after translating to EnglandFalco translated to England in City of Stars and is now Nick Duke *Carlo di Chimici, the second son of Niccolo di ChimiciDied in the Massacre of the Church of Annuciation in City of Flowers *Caterina di Chimici of GigliaDied young, Niccolo di Chimici's second daughter, died in infancy *Alfonso di Chimici, the father of Niccolo di Chimici *Duke Fabrizio di Chimici *Fabrizio di Chimici of Volana, the father of Alfonso of Volana Disowned Family Members *﻿Beatrice di Chimici, the only daughter of Niccolo di Chimici, disowned by her eldest brother for marrying Filippo NucciCity of Ships Comparison to the de' Medici The di Chimici were inspired by the de' Medici, whose history is partly reflected in City of Flowers.Stravaganza FAQs However, a number of historical events relating the two groups are not entirely analogous, such as the date when the Medici made the equivalent move to unify themselves as the di Chimici do in City of Flowers. The name Medici is plural form of medico, the Italian word for "medical doctor", creating an analogy to the di Chimici's origins as chemists.Origins of the Medici Gaetano di Chimici's charm, cleverness, and ugliness were inspired by Lorenzo de Medici (known also as Lorenzo the Magnificent), though Lorenzo lived much earlier than Gaetano.Stravaganza FAQs Notes and References *The list of family members is compiled from the di Chimici family tree *The di Chimici family tree can be found in the back of every Stravaganza book and on A Guide to Talia *The di Chimici tend to use family names, so multiple members of the di Chimici family tend to share the same name, such as Ferdinando di Chimici, Fabrizio di Chimici and Falco di Chimici Category:Characters Category:Di Chimici Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Talian Character